Silver Shadows and Midnight Runaways
by Bubbly131
Summary: It's a battle for the title of best band. The bands: Silver Shadows and Midnight Runaways. In a battle of the Swan girls and the Cullen boys, who will win? And how are the paparazzi going to react when they see the rivals... together? All human, AU.
1. Introduction: Performing

**A/N: A quick introduction to a new story I'm writing.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

Introduction: Performing

I can't describe how it feels being on stage performing.

I'm making my dreams come true with the people I love.

Looking back, it seems kind of funny. None of us thought it would come this far. It started out as a hobby, but quickly turned into a passion. Then that passion turned into a need. We _had_ to be on a stage.

I feel like I'm flying. I'm still scared that I'm going to wake up to find this was a all a dream. But I don't think it is, because you're not supposed to get hurt in dreams. And we all know it took a lot of pain and heartache to get where we are today. But... if we lose the one we love along the way, is making your dreams come true really worth it?

**A/N: *Dun dun dun***

**Chapter one is already written and ready to be uploaded.**

**You wanna know what happens next?**

**Then hit that pretty little review button below and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

**A/N: Here's chapter 1! Many thanks to twilightisthebombdiedy and Izzey24 for the reviews and awesome motivation.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Edward POV.**

Chapter 1: Moving

I finished packing my bags put them in the trunk of my silver Volvo, gently placing my guitar in the backseat. The car was a birthday present from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. But... they're not my real parents. Somehow, no matter how hard I try to forget, I always remember that I was adopted.

Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was just three years old, so it's not like the change was recent. But every time I think of them as my real parents, a voice goes off in the back of my mind, not allowing me to forget about my birth parents laying dead and cold in a cemetery just a few towns over.

But I am happy here. Carlisle and Esme are the best adoptive parents I could wish for, and I have two brothers: Emmett, who is just nine months older than me, and Jasper, who is five months younger than me. We're all adopted, with the same tragic story: all of our parents died long before their time. And together, we make up the best band in the north-west: the Midnight Runaways. Okay, so we're not technically famous (we have yet to be put on the cover of Rolling Stones magazine), but we rock, if I do say so myself. It started out as an act for the talent show, but even after, we found ourselves looking for gigs and writing our own music. Our biggest gig so far has been prom, but we don;t get discouraged. We have the talent, now all we need to do is get discovered.

"Edward, honey! Are you almost packed?" Esme called, running down the steps. Everyone was in a mad rush to get all their bags in their cars so we wouldn't have to get up an extra hour early tomorrow to do it ourselves. We were getting at 5 am to be ready to go by 6, so why would we want to get up at 4 to load boxes?

"Yeah, mom. That was my last box. Do you need any help?" _She's not your mom. What would your mother say if she knew that you called this woman your mom? She'd be heartbroken. Why would you do that to her?_ Ah! Why won't that stupid voice just GO AWAY?!

"Thanks, sweety. This is the last box. Would you mind going and checking on your brothers for me?" She finished as I loaded the last bag into the trunk.

"No problem."

I was already half way up to the second floor on my way to Emmett's room, and opening the door seeing stacks of boxes with labels like _Clothes _and Music. I pulled my digital camera out of my pocket, and took a photo that was black-mail worthy – I knew it would come in handy later. The photo was of Emmett curled up on the floor with his old stuffed teddy bear, asleep. When Emmett started stirring, I shoved my camera back into the pocket of my hoodie. "Emmett... Emmett. EMMETT!" At the sound of my voice, Emmett jumped up, still holding his teddy bear. I looked at the teddy bear with a smirk on my face, and when Emmett realized he was still holding Teddy (Original name, ain't it?), he hid him behind his back, threatening me.

"If you tell anyone about this, you are so dead. Got it?"

"Whatever, man. Are you all packed?"

"... Maybe." At this I rolled my eyes. Of course Emmett would be the only one not getting ready to leave.

"Well you might want to hurry up. Gotta get up at 5 to leave.

"Why do we have to leave so _early_. Why can't we just leave at noon?" Already Emmett was pouting. But having grown up with him, I learned to say no to his infamous pout.

"Because we have a lot of driving to do. We're moving to Washington. Not down the road."

"Why do we even have to move. I like Phoenix. And that town has a weird name. _Forks_. Ugh."

I chuckled at his distaste for the name of a town named after an eating utensil. "Because Dad got offered a good job offer. And Esme wants to move to a small town. So quit whining and put your boxes in the car." I finished with a huff. I was tired, and I still had to make sure Jasper was ready to go.

"Fine." And with that, Emmett picked up 5 boxes and headed for the door. His strength amazes me, even to this day.

_One down, one to go. I thought as I headed to the basement. When we moved in, Jasper decided he wanted a basement bedroom, so me and Emmett took the upstairs rooms, with Carlisle and Esme's room on the main floor. We were all happy with the arrangement, and no one complained._

I knocked once before entering Jasper's room. He was sitting on his bed, headphones in, reading a magazine. "Jazz. You packed?" He just looked up at me, nodded once, then went back to reading. "'K then. Night." I said as I left the room, heading back up the stairs. I heard Jasper's muted reply as I hit the top of the stairs: "Night, bro."

Passing by the front door on my way to my room, I passed Emmett just coming in. "There. I'm done. Happy now?" he whined, climbing the stairs. "Now will you let me sleep?"

I chuckled, "Fine. Good night." "Goodnight."

I climbed into the sleeping bag I had set up on my floor to sleep on, and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hoped you liked it!**

**Chapter 2 is written and ready to go.**

**But before you go, hit that pretty little REVIEW button below.**

**It doesn't take long to write a review, plus they make me happy (and keep me motivated!)**

**And they may inspire me to update sooner...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Flier

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed: Twilightisthebombdigedy, Izzey24, with-horns-holding-up-my-halo, and MrsxJasperxHalex. It's very much appreciated! I'm sorry this chapter was delayed, but I misplaced my flash drive, so I was unable to transfer the story from my laptop to my home computer. Don't hate me!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Bella POV.**

Chapter 2: The Flier

"Bella! Hold still!" I shifted uncomfortably on the chair. I had been sitting there for an hour while Alice did my hair and make up.

"Alice. It's just school. Not a fashion show!"

"Come on, big sis." She pouted. "You never let me do this."

"Oh whatever! You make me sit her every morning while you play 'Bella Barbie'."

"Then you think you'd be use to it by now," she sighed. "Now stop whining or I'll go get Rose!"

I bit my lip and tried to stay as still as possible. Even though they know I hate it, Rose and Alice love to dress me up.

"Besides," Alice started, interrupting my thoughts, "we're getting some new students today. The Cullen brothers. So we have to look hot."

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. At least give me my iPod."

She handed it over and I scrolled through my songs until I got to one of my favorite songs: _Clair de Lune _by Debussy. I turned the volume as loud as it could go, closed my eyes, and as the first notes played, I felt myself slipping slowly away from reality. Music always had that effect on me. Listening to a song could totally change my mood in an instant.

The song ended, and Alice finally allowed me to get up and get dressed. But of course, she didn't let me pick out my own clothes; the were already layed out on my bed for me. I gathered the clothing into my arms and passed Rosalie on her way out of the bathroom. I slammed the door on my way in.

"You're welcome," Alice muttered. I rolled my eyes as I sifted through the bundle of clothes in my arms to see exactly what Alice expected me to wear. Her selection wasn't _that_ bad; they were actually cute. Not my style, but still cute. There was a royal blue baby doll tee, with black skinny jeans. I slipped into them and heard Rosalie gasp.

"Bella you look gorgeous!" she gushed. I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I muttered. I didn't like being the center of attention. The only time I could stand it was when I was singing. But even then, I still got stage fright. It just gave me more opportunities to get embarrassed. I didn't even bother commenting on Alice and Rosalie's outfits. They always looked beautiful, and they both knew it.

"Girls, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Mom shouted from somewhere downstairs. We had 15 minutes until homeroom started, and it was a ten minute drive. Great.

We all ran downstairs and out the door, me stumbling twice. We climbed into Rose's BMW, with Rose driving, me in the passenger seat, and Alice bouncing up and down in the back seat. This would be a long ten minutes.

Surprisingly, we got there faster then expected. Of course, Alice was thrilled. "Now we have time to look for them! Do you see anyone new?" Alice was jumping up and down, trying to get a better look. Rosalie just looked at me and asked "Who is she looking for?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently we're supposed to be getting a few new students here."

"Oh." Was all she replied.

We walked to our lockers, still looking. But by the end of the day, Alice looked defeated. "Where are they?" she whined. "They should have been there today."

"Alice," Rosalie said, getting her attention, "you said they were moving her today?" When Alice simply nodded in response, Rose continued. "Then don't you think they're going to need a few days to get settled in?" Alice's mouth formed a small 'o' in thought. I couldn't help but laugh.

I was working on my biology homework that night when Rosalie came running into my room, with Alice in tow. "Bella, come here quick! I just got the most exciting news ever!" Out of curiosity, I decided to follow. We sat together on the couch, with Rosalie squished in between Alice and myself. When we were quiet, she pulled out a neon green flier. "Read it," she urged. "I found it shoved in our mailbox."

When I finished reading, I looked at my sisters, a smile gracing my face. "Let's do this."

**A/N: What was on that flier? To find out, just hit that review button. The green one. You can do it! *cough* Anyway... Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Settled

**A/N: 5 reviews, 3 story alerts +s, and 2 favorite story +s. Awesome! They're all deeply appreciated.**

**Here's chapter three... Enjoy!**

**Edward POV. **

Chapter 3: Getting Settled

We pulled into the drive way of our new house at three o'clock in the morning. I parked my Volvo, grabbed my overnight bag, and made a mad dash for the house. Even being exhausted from driving for the past 7 hours (with only 2 bathroom breaks), I knew that if I wanted a good room, I had to beat Emmett and Jasper to it. Emmett may have been the strongest, and Jasper the sneakiest, but I was the fastest.

I ran up the gravel driveway, straight into our new house, and up the stairs. I ran down the hallway, briefly glancing into the rooms on my way. On the left, there was a bathroom and a bedroom, and on the right, another bedroom. But I kept running until I reached the end of the hallway... and found my new room. Downstairs, I faintly heard Jasper and Emmett fighting over who got the basement bedroom as I looked around. It was painted a light beige color, coordinated with the rich brown color of the hard wood floors and trim. The ceiling sloped slightly, and there was a large closet on the left. Three large shelves decorated the top the the right wall. And directly across from me, was a large window. I walked over to it and glanced out. I saw a pink light pink house, and directly across, was a window identical to my own. There were no curtains, just a black blanket draped over it across the inside.

I threw my bag down, a symbol that the room was taken, and started walking back downstairs to get my things. On the way out, I passed a grumbling Emmett, who once again lost the rights to the basement bedroom; but he'd get over it. This was how things worked out every time we moved: I looked upstairs, Emmett and Jasper fought over the basement, Jasper one, Emmett complained, and then all was right with the world again.

I got to my car and grabbed a few boxes to carry at a time. I had 25 boxes, so it took me about 10 trips up and down the stairs, and about one hour. I often passed my brothers and parents who were also carrying boxes. After stacking all the boxes in my room, I went to my car one last time to lock it and grab my guitar. On my way back in, I checked to make sure the mail box was empty – it wasn't. I reached in and pulled out a neon orange flier. I read it over, and ran into my house as fast as I could, with my guitar slung over my shoulder.

"EMMETT! JASPER! You have got to see this!" Emmett took the stairs two at a time on his way down, while Jasper slowly came up from downstairs.

"Boys!" Mom whisper shouted. "Need I remind you it's 4:30 am. The neighbors are sleeping." Esme was putting all the boxes in the correct room. Right now she was putting all the boxes labeled _kitchen_ into the large kitchen on the main floor.

"Sorry Mom," I mumbled, reopening the flier for Jazz and Em. As they read, Emmett's smile grew even wider, showing all of his dimples, and Jasper's sour expression became one of a five-year-olds on Christmas.

"What is it that you have there, boys?" Carlisle asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"It's a contest taking place in two weeks in Port Angeles. It's a battle of the bands!"

**A/N: We finally got to the battle of the bands!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: New Neighbors

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed: **Edward and Bella Rule x, twilightisthebombdigedy, xMrsxJasperxHalex, crymsynrayne, and with-horns-holding-up-my-halo**. I love you guys!**

**Now on with the story.**

**Bella POV.**

Chapter 4: New Neighbors

A battle of the bands? YES!

My sisters and I all lay on the floor in my room, worrying about the upcoming live performance; Alice, worried about what we were going to wear, Rosalie worrying about how the lights they use will affect her makeup, and me, worrying about finding the perfect song to perform.

We already had a name, thank god, or I wouldn't have been able to sleep until we thought of one.

It was Silver Shadows. We came up with it when Rosalie and I were six and Alice was five. That was the night we decided we would be best friends forever, and nothing would ever tear us apart.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie, Alice, and I were running around the back yard, playing tag._

"_Girls!" Mom shouted from the doorway. "It's getting dark. Now come in and wash up for dinner."_

_We all obeyed, and as I came in, I looked up at the sky._

"_Mom," I asked, "what is this time of day called?"_

"_Twilight." she answered walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner. From their positions on the deck, Rosalie and Alice all looked at the sky._

"_The sky's pretty..." Alice murmured, not looking away from the swirl of colors above us._

"_Very." Rosalie agreed, nodding her head, transfixed by the sky._

_There was still some pink, orange, and yellow left from the sunset, but the colors of night mixed into the edges, creating the most beautiful scene I had ever witnessed. It was magical._

_I wedged myself in between my sisters, and we held hands._

"_Will we be together forever?" I was whispering, still hypnotized by the sky. Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't look away._

"_Of course. We're sisters." Rose seemed to have all the answers. After all, she was our big sister._

"_And best friends... right?" Alice asked._

"_Definitely." I said, nodding._

"_Then let's make it official." At this, Alice and I tore our gazes away from the sky to look at Rose._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, we make a promise. To be best friends forever, and to always be their for each other, no matter what happens." With that, Rose turned so we were making a circle, and stuck out her right arm, pinky extended, in the middle._

_It was how we made a promise as a group. Alice and I did the same, and we all interlocked our pinkies. _

"_I promise." It turned to Alice, waiting for the third, and final, agreement._

_She smiled. "I promise."_

_Just as she said it, we all a flash, and looked up to see the first star of the night, shining a bright silver in all its glory._

_Then as I looked back down from the sky, the shadows didn't look scary, as they had before; the darkness was peaceful now._

"_Silver shadows..." I murmured, turning my head back towards the house. The name rolled off my tongue. It sounded pretty and mysterious._

"_What was that?" Rosalie asked._

_I blushed, and looking down, repeating myself._

"_Silver Shadows."_

_Rose looked thoughtful. "I like it. It'd make a great band name."_

_Just then, Ali's head shot up, and she had a huge smile on her face. "That's it!" she shouted. "That's how we'll be together forever!"_

_I looked at my sister in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Rose finished for her. "We'll be a band. The Silver Shadows."_

"_Girls!" We all jumped at the sudden noise. "It's time for dinner, now get inside and wash your hands."_

_We all obeyed, the promise fresh in our minds._

_End Flashback._

I smiled, thinking again of that promise we made.

Even after 12 years, we had all kept it.

We shared every secret, even the ones that we were embarrassed about, and defended each other when things weren't going to well. I could rely on my sisters to be there for me, through the good times and bad.

Since then, Rosalie had learned how to play bass and piano, Alice has mastered the drums, and I could play the guitar, piano, and I sang. We always wrote our own songs, sometimes individually, but mostly as a group. But when we performed, we also took requests.

We auditioned for many gigs, and we have played 11 birthday parties, and 5 school dances. We have yet to be "discovered", and we were all hoping that we would be noticed by one of the talent scouts that always showed up to band competitions such as the upcoming one.

I glanced at the clock. 2 am. No wonder I was so tired.

Still laying on the floor, I fell asleep next to my sisters, a new melody flowing through my mind.

xXx

_Beep beep beep._

I sighed. Ugh. It's time to wake up already?

_Beep beep beep._

Stupid alarm clock. I swung my arm, thinking I would hit the snooze button. I was wrong.

"Ouch!" Rosalie grumbled, glaring at me, a mixture of confusion and annoyance on her face. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, Rose." I mumbled groggily, sitting up. "I thought you were my alarm clock." I looked at Alice's sleeping form, and gave a half- hearted kick.

"Wake up, Ali. Gotta get ready for school."

Nothing. I looked at Rose and winked at her, and she smiled back. She was thinking of the same thing I was. So at the same time, we looked at Alice and asked her a question that would absolutely horrify her:

"Alice, why are you st school in your pajamas?"

She sat up screaming, suddenly wide awake. After looking down to see if her nightmare had come true, she looked at us, furious. She let out a frustrated growl as she stomped off to bathroom, and she turned around in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Thanks for waking me up. But don't expect there to be any hot water left when you want a shower." Our faces fell as she closed the door. Crap!

xXx

After taking a cold shower – thanks to Alice - I was once again held captive until my hair, makeup, and clothing was done. We all ate a quick breakfast, and as we got in the car, we noticed a moving van parked in the house next door. I looked at Alice. "Is that where the Cullens are moving in?"

"I guess. I haven't heard of anyone else moving to town this week." Then she got excited. "Well it looks like they got almost all of the boxes in the house. Then maybe the boys will be at school today!"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, and we all piled into her BMW. The ride to school took ten minutes, and as we pulled into the parking lot, I saw a spot of silver in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a silver Volvo. Must be one of the Cullen's.

We were walking arm in arm, Alice on the left, Rosalie on the right, and me, in the middle, as usual.

When we got to the entrance to the school, we saw three boys standing with their backs to us.

"You think those are the Cullens?" Alice murmured, staring at the figures in front of us. We had stopped moving.

Rosalie mumbled back. "I'm pretty sure they are. I've never seen them here before."

Just then, the boys turned around, and started smiling.

They were lined up like us, except they weren't linking arms. Straight across from Rosalie was a tall, buff guy with short, dark, curly hair. He looked like a serious weight lifter. Right across from Alice was the smallest of the group. He was lanky, lean, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. And directly across from me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had untidy, bronze-colored hair that pointed in all directions. His shirt was slightly tight, showing of a little bit of his muscles, but not too much. **(A/N: Recognize the description?) **He looked at me and smiled.

"You'd be correct."

**A/N: WOW! This chapter took me forever to write. And it's the longest so far! I'm hoping the upcoming chapters will be just as long. But I can't promise anything.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I can picture the flashback perfectly in my mind, and I hoped I did a good enough job of describing it. REVIEW!**

**PS. I now do advertising for stories! PM me if you're interested.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Day

**A/N: *sigh* I love writing. The only thing I don't like about it is the lack of sleep I get. See, the only time I get the best ideas is at night, when I'm supposed to be sleeping. One night I got only three hours of sleep; I was a lunatic at school the next day (even ask Izzey24)! But it will hopefully get better because school just got out yesterday!**

**My favorite thing? Getting all the support and encouragement from all you wonderful people. Especially the ones who REVIEW *hint hint* like these people: pour etre je, , Kassandra27, xMrsxJasperxHalex, and MidnightBlueDiamonds. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE it when people add me to their favorites list and alerts list (seriously, they make my day, too), but a review would be nice. Even if it's short like: I like this story! Update soon.**

**Anyways...**

**Sorry for the rant.**

**On with the story!**

**Edward POV.**

Chapter 5: First Day

I parked my Volvo and we all piled out of the car... and was met by a hundred stares.

"Wow," Jasper mused. "You really think they would've seen new students before."

Emmett's booming laugh caused everyone who wasn't already looking at us to turn and stare. "Really."

I rolled my eyes, and started walking to the administrative office, my brothers tagging along behind.

We went in and got our schedules, and were standing by the entrance to the school, our backs to the parking lot, comparing them. Suddenly I heard voices, coming from not to far behind us.

"You think those are the Cullens?" One girl murmured. I wonder what rumors they were trying to figure out were true. I looked out of the corners of my eyes at my brothers. They were both smirking. I knew I had the same look on my face.

Another girl whispered back. "I'm pretty sure they are. I've never seen them here before."

Just then, we turned around smiling.

"You'd be correct," I answered the girls.

My eyes flew open in shock. Wow.

She was gorgeous.

Not the blond model across from Emmett, or the black-haired pixie across from Jasper. The girl right in front of me. She was pale, like the girls next to her, with long curly brown hair, with hints of red, and deep chocolate brown eyes. I repeat; WOW.

I stepped forward, and kissed her hand. She blushed. Is that even possible that she could get any more beautiful? I guess so, because she just did. "I'm Edward."

"B-bella." she stuttered. She was looking straight in my eyes, and I was staring right back into hers.

I snapped out of the trance I was in when I heard my brothers cough. I felt myself blush, and Bella's blush grew even deeper. I realized I was still holding her hand, but I didn't want to let go. I took a step back, still holding on. I gestured to my brothers with my free hand. "That's Emmett, and that's Jasper. We just moved to town two days ago."

Bella nodded. "This is my sister, Rosalie," she said, pointing to the blond, "and that's our sister, Alice." she informed us, this time pointing at the pixie.

I nodded, and the bell rang. Dang it.

Bella looked at us. "What classes do you guys have?"

"Art, with Ms. Apel." Jasper read from his schedule.

The one named Rosalie smiled. "You come with me then. I have that class first." Then she turned and smiled at Emmett. "What about you?"

"Um... physical education with... Mr. Brooks." He said with a smile. Emmett loved sports, way more than the rest of us. We usually played baseball as a family when Carlisle got off work.

Alice smiled up at him. She had to crane her neck, which caused me to chuckle silently to myself. "Then follow me."

Bella turned to me. "And what about you Edward?"

I grabbed the paper out of my back pocket, and read what I had first.

"Music Comp."

"Perfect!" Rosalie cut in. "Just follow Bella."

Alice started jumping up and down. "See you guys at lunch. Now come on Emmett, let's go." She yanked on his arm, and surprisingly, he moved. God, she was strong.

We all left in the direction of our classes; Emmett with Alice, Rosalie with Jasper, and me, with Bella.

I looked down as she pulled me through the doors into a room filled with instruments. She was still holding my hand.

**A/N: I finally got this done. At 11:22 pm. On a school night. But I'm going to keep writing. I'll be falling asleep in class, I'm sure, but you guys are worth it. One major way to keep me motivated, you ask? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And for those who don't know, comp. is short for compositions (at least it is to me).**

**Oh, yeah... sorry for the shortness. I have a bunch of different ideas for a bunch of different stories going through my head right now, so I'm trying to organize my thoughts a little better and get my ideas written down before I forget them.**


	7. Chapter 6: Music Comp

**A/N: It's 11:25 pm. I've already been told to go to bed, but I stay up to write. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who read and reviewed this story: pour etre je, MidnightBlueDiamonds, vampyregurl09, BellaEdwardAlways, xMrsxJasperxHalex, and twilightisthebombdigedy. You guys make staying up all night writing worth it!**

**Bella POV.**

Chapter 6: Music Comp.

He was still holding my hand! And weird enough, I liked it. I've known him for a whole 5 minutes, but I trusted him with my life. I'm not sure what it was yet, but there was something different about him than then rest of the boys at my school.

The final bell rang, interrupting my thoughts of Edward.

"Alright, class. Let's get settled. First off, we have a new student: Edward Cullen." Everyone turned to look at him, like they had been doing this morning. All they eyes went back to the Mrs. Elliott when she started talking again. "Now the assignment was to practice a piece to perform on the piano." Her eyes scanned over the students, as she looked for the first performer. "Bella," she asked. "Would you like to go first?" I nodded, and releasing Edward's hand, walked over to one of the three pianos.

"Is this an original piece?" I nodded, and started to play. It was a song that didn't have any words yet, or even a name; maybe Edward would be my inspiration. **(A/N: The song is "We Are Broken" by Paramore. Just imagine it with just the piano, and no lyrics.)** I was just sitting at the piano in our music room last week when I came up with it. I'm not sure how, but it just came to me. All the songs I wrote did.

I finished the piece, and everyone started clapping. I loved performing in front of an audience, even it was just my class. I got up and walked to my seat, tripping on the way. Naturally, I blushed and sat down. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Good job, Bella. That was beautiful."

I blushed even more and mumbled my thanks.

Mrs. Elliott smiled. "Very good. Is there anyone else?"

Edward raised his hand. "I can play."

"You don't have to. After all, you haven't had any time to prepare."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just play a favorite of mine."

Mrs. Elliott's eyebrows rose, the same as mine. "And what would that be?"

Edward just smiled as he sat down on the piano bench. "Claire de Lune by Debussy."

Did I hear that right? _Claire de Lune_? I wonder what else we have in common.

Edward was playing beautifully. It was amazing,and it ended to soon. He just smiled at me, then returned to his seat next to me. I was stunned. "Wow. Edward, that was... perfect." He smiled a crooked smile at me, and I nearly melted. I would have if it were possible. Even the teacher was amazed.

She beamed. "Excellent." Then she returned her attention to the rest of the class. "Now who will be going next?..."

For the next hour, I barely heard anyone else around me. We just looked into each others eyes until the class ended.

We gathered our books, and stopped by the doorway. "What class do you have next, Edward?"

"Um..." he pulled his schedule out of his back pocket. "Biology. With Mr. Banner."

I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand again. "Me too."

He smiled my favorite smile, and we were on our way.

**A/N: Finally! This chapter was on my laptop unfinished for about two weeks. I finally got enough time to finish it. I hope you liked it, and if you did, review. If you didn't, review. If you'd like a cookie, check in your kitchen, then review, and tell me all about your hunt for that cookie. If you want to find out what happens in Biology, stay tuned for the next chapter! And review. You always need to review.**

**And Mrs. Elliott is a real teacher. She was my 6****th**** grade homeroom, social studies, and language arts teacher. She is one of my top 3 favorite teachers.**

**Oh, and again, sorry for the shortness. My thought process is still a jumbled mess, and not sleeping for 24 hours (in counting!) at a time **_**really**_** messes with your brain.**

**Another thing, song recommendations would be amazing. I have a few ideas. Any genre is good, just tell me which band you want to see perform it, which instruments they would play, and if it's an acoustic, live, etc. Poll up on profile about what song the girls should perform for the competition.**


	8. sorry! AN: Contest

**A/N: I know you guys hate these (believe me, I do too) but I'm having a contest, so here goes:**

**You've heard the story of how the Silver Shadows got their name, but how did the Midnight Runaways get theirs? Well, honestly, it's no longer up to me... because **_**you**_**, the reader, will be deciding.**

**To enter the contest is simple.**

**1) Write your version of what happend that gave the Midnight Runaways their name and how they became a band and post it.**

**2) Send me a PM telling me the name of the contest entry, and I'll read it and choose a winner.**

**See? Simple.**

**You can make it as depressing as you want, or you can have them have a happy moment, like the girls'. Whichever you decide, don't go higher than the rating on the story.**

**The winner will have their entry posted in an upcoming chapter, the chapter dedicated to them, and become a character in the story. **

**The last day to enter will be Sunday, August 16th. Judging will take place starting August 17th. How long it will take will depend on how many entries I recieve. The winner will be posted on Friday, August 21st.**

**Good luck to all those who decide to enter. I'll be looking forward to reading your entries!**

**P.S.: Sorry you're getting this twice, but I forgot to mention one thing: You can now follow me on Twitter! I'm Bubbly131 (obvioulsy), and who knows, I may write quotes from upcoming chapters of my stories on there... so add me! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Biology

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm the only one who knows how this story ends!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait. But I must say I was very disappointed by the readers' (that's you) enthusiasm (more like lack-there-of) about my contest about how the Midnight Runaways got their name. I got one entry. ONE! Which really makes me feel like an idiot for even recommending the idea. Was it stupid? Or does no one really care?**

**But since I love my readers (possibly more than they like me) I decided to update.**

**Chapter dedicated to Kassandra27, who reminded me that I have to include a Biology scene.**

**Edward POV**

Chapter 7: Biology

Bella was amazing on the piano; I couldn't believe how talented she was. I wonder if she could play any other instruments. I decided to ask her in class.

We were walking hand in hand when it started to rain. Great.

"Crap." Bella muttered. We started running, not wanting to be outside any longer than was necessary. We finally made it inside, and we sat down next to each other at a table in the middle of the classroom.

"Wow." Bella said, looking over at me.

"I know. I didn't think it start raining that quickly." I responded. She looked confused, then slightly amused.

"Well that's not really surprising here in Forks. As a matter of fact, it's more of a shock when it's sunny."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Then what were you surprised about?"

"The fact that I was running and didn't trip." She admitted and looked down, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I was wondering, do you play any other instruments?"

She nodded and looked up. "I play piano, guitar, and I sing. What about you?"

"Same thing." She looked shocked, and I'm sure I had the same look on my face.

"That is so weird." She breathed. "So, are you in a band?"

"Y-" I started to respond, but I was cut off when the teacher entered the room.

"My name is Mr. Banner." he started. "In this class, we will be learning about..." He lost my attention when a piece of paper was slid to me.

**So is that a yes, or a no?**

It was a note from Bella. I quickly wrote my response and handed it back to her.

It's a yes. I have a band with my brothers. What about you?

She wrote her answer, and slid it back to me.

**Cool. And yes I am in a band, with my sisters.**

**How weird is that?**

Very. Who knew we'd have so much in common?

**I know, it's weird, right? And I think we have another thing in common.**

And what would that be?

**Our street. I do believe that we are neighbors, Mr. Cullen.**

I wonder if she had the room across from mine. The one with the black curtain covering the window.

Wow. So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other.

**I guess so.**

You wouldn't by chance have a black curtain up over your window, would you?

She looked shocked, then scribbled something down quickly and handed the paper back to me.

**Maybe... why?**

'Cause there's a room right across from mine on the second floor, and it has a black curtain hanging over the window.

She visibly relaxed as she read this.

**Glad to know you're not stalking me, then.**

**And yes, it is my room.**

Nope, no stalking. Just a guy who seems to be having a lot of good luck lately.

She blushed before writing her response.

**Anyways... tell me more about your band.**

I was about to, but the bell rang. Bella looked shocked. Had we really been passing notes for 90 minutes?

We gathered our books and started walking towards the door, holding hands on our way to lunch.

**A/N: Yes, I am aware this is a very short chapter. And also terrible. The next chapter will be longer. And hopefully better.**

**It'll include the winner's story (unless someone else decides that they'll enter the contest, then it'll be its own chapter).**

**Review! I didn't want to do this, but I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 8: Lunch

**Bella POV**

Chapter 8: Lunch

After stopping by our lockers, Edward and I walked to the cafeteria to mee meet our siblings for lunch.

We moved through the line, and I noticed Edward reaching for a slice of pizza. "Don't get that." He looked at me, then eyed the pizza. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just a pile of grease, and it's disgusting."

"What cafeteria food _isn't_ gross?"

I laughed, reaching for an apple, a balogney sandwich, and a cola. "So true." He grabbed what I had, and we walked into the cafeteria, me looking for my sisters, and Edward looking for his brothers.

"Over here!" I jumped and scowled at Edward, who was now laughing at me. I followed the sound of the voice and found Emmett, standing on the table with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in chairs around him laughing.

"Let's go." I grumbled, and started walking with Edward following behind me. When we reached the table, Emmett had gotten off the table and was sitting between Rosalie and Alice. Edward took the seat next to Jasper, who was on Ali's left, which put me between Rose and Edward.

"So how was your morning?" Ali asked, looking between me and Edward."Did anything interesting happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing new. Just snuck out, robbed a bank. You know, the usual."

Rose popped a piece of lettuce into her mouth then set down her fork. "So how much did you get?"

"Just a few hundred; we didn't have long before we had to head back to class."

I looked at Emmett, who's jaw had dropped and his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head. Jasper was smiling and Edward was smirking. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Ali and Rose, and we all burst out laughing. "Of course not, Emmett. It's just an inside joke we have."

Emmett looked disappointed. "So you aren't bank robbers?"

"Nope." Rose said, popping the "P".

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Ali. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing fun. Mr. Fairgave us so much homework. It's a computer class. What are we suppossed to learn?"

"How to type?" I shrugged.

"My typing is excellent, thank you very much," Rose added. "You've seen my texting."

"What about Drawing, Rose?"

She immediately perked up as soon as I mentioned anything about art. "We're working with shadows and textures."

I smiled when she mentioned shadows. Which reminds me... "Do you know the boys have a band?"

I glanced at Rose, who looked at Emmett. "I didn't know that. Did you know that?" She looked at Ali.

"Well I didn't know that." She looked at Jasper. "So what's you're name?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We already told you. Were you not paying attention? I'm Emmett, he's Edward, and he's Jasper." Jasper smacked Emmett upside the head, and Edward rolled his eyes and answered "Midnight Runaways. You?"

Jasper looked at all of us. "You have a band?"

I nodded. "Silver Shadows."

"I like it." Edward nodded. "How did you come up with it?"

"Well Bella came up with it," Rose commented, "so she should tell the story."

Alice nodded, and looked at me. She always liked listening to the story. I glanced at Edward, and took a deep breath. "One thing you need to know before I start was that I was majorly afraid of the dark when I was younger, and-"

"Why?" Emmett cut in. I glared at him then answered. "Well, duh. The monsters. And... darkness really doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Edward was chuckling, shaking his head, Jasper was laughing, and Emmett's booming laugh was shaking the table. It nearly scared me half to death, and I was angry.

"Hey!" I snapped. "I was only 6. Cut me some slack!" I glared at them until they were quiet, which didn't take long. "Anyway... Rose and I were 6 and Ali was 5. We were playing tag outside, and when it started getting dark, Renee called us in for dinner. Well on the way in, I looked at the sky, and it was colors were beautiful; there was still a little bit of the sunset left, and it blended in with the night to make every color imaginable. After we made a promis, the first star of the night showed up, and it was a bright silver. When I looked down and saw the shadows, they didn't seem so scary anymore. Hence the name Silver Shadows. But the band thing was Ali and Rose's idea. I just came up with the name."

I looked at Edward who was staring at me with wide eyes. I blushed. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Ali looked at them "So what's the story behind your name?"

"Well..." Edward started, but was cut off by the bell. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got the 10th review a few days ago, and several more contest entries. I have already decided a winner, but I won't be revealing who it is until the next chapter (I know, I'm evil ;) ), but I would like to mention now how thankful I am that people sent in some of there own stories. I can't describe how happy I was when I recieved an email, telling me I had a new submission. Seriously, reading every one made my day. Double thanks to the Doubletime Twins, who were the first to submit. I originally intended to have the boys' story in this chapter, but I need to do some minor editing on my part to have it flow smoothly.**

**Also (as soon as I remember; someone may have to remind me!) I'll be putting the class schedule for the current semester on my profile. I based it off of my school's schedules and courses, so if you have any questions, just let me know.**

**Anyways, I am considering looking for someone to co-author this story, because I have been way to busy to figure all this stuff out by myself. I'll keep ya'll updated, but I'm not really looking right now. But if you're interested, feel free to let me know. It'll definitely make updates come quicker.**


End file.
